Muack! Smooch-tober
by KusoYuuko
Summary: Libro de drabbles pensado para el mes del cumpleaños de Kiri bebé! (Kirikacchako, Kiribakuocha, Kiribakuraka... como quieran decirle a la OT3)
1. Kiss on the hand

No era un asunto de que ellos aún no se acostumbraban a estar juntos y todo eso.

Más bien era un asunto de que al rubio ceniza le daba vergüenza toda esa mierda romántica que siempre veía en las películas que su madre veía y mostraban una escena tipo: despertar y sonreírle a la persona a su lado, decirle un _"buenos días"_ y besarla.

Era mucho para él. Y Kirishima lo entendía.

Aún si la situación actual en la que se encontraba era de que la noche anterior por fin habían logrado dar un gran avance a su relación con Uraraka y, seguramente, ella esperaría que ambos fuesen todo románticos cuando ella despertara.

 _¡Pero él no es así!_

No dirá que le duele ser así, pero sí que le costaría hacer algo parecido.

Lo que sí puede hacer es esperar a que ella despierte, picándole la cara con un dedo porque le agrada la textura de sus mejillas, y cuando ella abre los ojos encontrándolo a su lado, él pudiera deleitarse con la infinidad de emociones que expresan esos grandes ojos color chocolate.

Hasta se avergonzó al ver cierto brillo en ellos y luego que esas redondas mejillas se le sonrojan con fuerza.

 _"Ah... ahora está recordando",_ pensó, sintiéndose avergonzado también.

La vio sonrojarse aún más y a alterarse tanto que por un momento creyó que su redonda cara iba a explotar igual que un tomate maduro. Y, antes de que se arme un manojo de nervios y vergüenza, rápidamente Kirishima le toma una mano y para transmitirle tranquilidad, le deposita un cortito beso en el dorso.

Katsuki no sabe que hacer, así que imita la acción del pelirrojo y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, intentando transmitir sus intensos sentimientos de tranquilidad, acerca la mano a sus labios y la besa en la palma.

Y, bueno, no es el mejor calmando a la gente, ni mucho menos un romántico pero está seguro que lo intentó aún si no hubiera resultado como él quería.


	2. Blowing a kiss

Kirishima ama los besos.

Cada vez que Uraraka se le cruza por las escaleras de los dormitorios, él le da un beso rápido en los labios y luego corre para que no le de un guantazo por hacerlo en un lugar donde los pudieran descubrir.

Suele _olvidar_ que a su huraño compañero —y amante— aún no estaba preparado para expresarle a sus compañeros que había caído en las redes del amor.

Ah, _sí~_ ese es otro motivo por el cual ama los besos: los labios de Bakugo.

Que no se enterara que sus labios son suaves y adictivos es una cosa pero de que lo son, lo son. Y como no se entera de ello aún, Kirishima debe limitarse a lanzarle un beso cuando nadie les ve y sus miradas se encuentran.


	3. Kiss on the cheek

_Suaves, esponjosas, redondas._

Las mejillas de Uraraka eran la parte del cuerpo favorita tanto de Bakugo como de Kirishima.

 _Rosa suave, leve aroma a vainilla, curiosamente dulces._

Eran como un curioso pudin rosa o un elástico mochi de vainilla pero tan adictivo que no podían dejarlas en paz.

Cada vez que puede, Kirishima le planta un insistente y sonoro beso en las mejillas, aún si ella proteste por lo desagradable que era escuchar el sonido tan cerca de su su oído. Mientras que Bakugo solía excusarse diciendo que le picaban los dientes y que la única forma en que se calmaba la molestia era mordiendo, sin ejercer fuerza, sus mejillas y estirándolas un poco como y luego soltándola para ver el efecto del rebote —y la cara del demonio que le dedicaba ella— para burlarse un rato más.

Pero, _ah..._

Dulce era la venganza de ella —o devuelta de mano— al hacer lo mismo pero a su manera.

Correr hacia donde se encontraba Kirishima, cuando las clases ya habían terminado, y obligarlo a inclinarse hasta su altura para depositar un beso en su mejilla y comenzar a succionar hasta dejar un rojo bien marcado. O asaltar a Bakugo en su habitación —entrando por su ventana— y hacer lo mismo pero con mayor fuerza para dejar una marca casi morada.

La jugosa recompensa luego de la dulce venganza que merecían sus pobres mejillas al ser día a día atacadas sin piedad —aunque con mucho amor— era verles urgidos al día siguiente, intentando disimular la marca o inventar una excusa que no sea muy patética al no poder usar la de los mosquitos porque aún no era época de mosquitos.


End file.
